Robbie's Opportunity
by Songbird341
Summary: When Robbie gets accepted to a Ventriloquist Program that requires him to move away, will he break the news to Cat?  Or will she find out herself?  A oneshot finale to my Cabbie arc.


**So, this is really just a short story, with no chapters, just to sum up the Cabbie arc. But, Cabbie shippers, worry not! Jump to the bottom of this story and you'll see what's coming up next :) Not my best work, I know. Kinda fast, I know. If this is your first time reading me, don't judge me based on this. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. Victorious doesn't own me. Are we clear?**

_[Everyone is at the lockers. Robbie and Rex walk up to them excitedly.]_

"Guys! Guess what?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Did you buy some boy pants?" Jade asked.

"Ha! No!" Rex laughed.

"You know that night, at Karaoke Dokie?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah?" Beck asked.

"Well, a man was watching me and Rex's performance. He said he liked it, and wants to give me to audition for ventriloquism at the AVPP!" Robbie exclaimed.

"The Aspiring Ventriloquist Performing Program?" André asked.

"That's the one!" Robbie exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Tori smiled.

"They want us to audition tomorrow!" Robbie added.

"That's so cool!" Cat smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Trina ran up to them. "I'm a great singer, right?"

They all burst out into "No"s and "Nuh-uh"s.

"Rude!" Trina whined.

"Why do you even care what we think?" Tori asked.

"Because, Helen is making me take singing class! She says I should be more talented!" Trina said angrily. Sinjin walked by. Trina screamed in his face "I am talented!" and stalked off. They all looked at each other.

_[Robbie and Rex are auditioning for the AVPP.]_

"Tell us a joke," One of the men said.

"O-okay! Um, what did the young shrimp say when his mom asked him to why he won't share his toys?" Robbie asked.

They all stared at him. "Sorry, I'm a little shellfish, yeah, yeah. Nobody likes your jokes. I'm the only reason you're here!" Rex laughed. The men laughed at him.

"Rex! That isn't funny! And that joke is classic!" Robbie scolded him.

"Because your wacky girlfriend told it!" Rex laughed. "Get this. His girlfriend is a bipolar girl named Cat, like the animal. And her hair is the same color as a red velvet cupcake. What up with that?"

The men all laughed again. "You're killing us, man. Killing us!"

"Rex! Don't talk about her like that! I love her!" He said angrily.

"Just like you love your girl jeans! And your make up! What's that all about?"

The men were rolling. "Okay, I think we've seen enough! You're definitely in!" One of them said.

"Great! That's fantastic!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Just be ready for the first day at AVPP in Seattle." Another man said.

"Okay! I'll be- Wait. Seattle?" Robbie asked.

"He said Seattle!" Rex said.

"Is there a problem?" The first man asked.

"Well, I go to Hollywood Arts here in L.A. And I would have to leave all my friends!" Robbie said.

"This is a big deal, Robbie. If you don't want to take it, we can find someone else. It's your choice."

Robbie looked down. "I'll have to think about it."

[Trina walks into Singing class.]

"Hey peoples! Talent coming through!" Trina pushed her way through the class to the front. She saw a grotesque-looking teacher glare at her.

"Ms. Vega. In my class, the best are in the front, and the worst are in the back where no one can hear them. If you want to sit in the front," She handed Trina a microphone. "You'll have to sing for us."

"Okay! If I must!" Trina grabbed the mic. "This is a song called 'You're The Reason'!" She began singing terribly. The whole class covered their ears.

"Back of the class!" The teacher shouted.

[Tori, Jade, Beck and André were listening to Robbie at Tori's house.]

"You're leaving L.A.?" Tori asked.

"Maybe. This is a great opportunity! But, I don't know how I could leave you guys. I'm so confused." Robbie sighed.

"Well, I think you should go. We'll miss you, blah blah, bye!" Jade said.

"Jade, this is serious. Stop being a gank." Beck said.

"Ha! Ya gank!" Rex laughed.

"Robbie, this is your decision." André said.

"If this is something you want to do, we won't hold you back." Tori said.

"Oh no, what about Cat?" Robbie asked panicky.

"Uh-oh." André said.

"Cat won't take that well." Jade said.

"What are you gonna do?" Beck asked.

"Don't tell her! I'll handle this." Robbie said.

"You sure?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Robbie sighed.

"Don't tell her unless you know you're going!" André said.

"Yeah, don't upset her for nothing." Jade agreed.

"But what if she finds out?" He asked.

"She won't." Tori said.

"We'll keep it quiet." Beck agreed.

"Thanks." Robbie nodded.

Little did they know that Sinjin was at the door, listening to everything.

[Back in singing class.]

"Now that we got that nuisance to the back of the class, we can begin. I'm Ms. Schtreugel. By the last day of this class, you will sing like Madonna, or you won't be able to sing at all!" She said. "Understood?" The whole class nodded in unison.

"Fantastic. Now, let's practice our scales!" She said.

"Like fish?" A boy asked.

"No! Scales as in ABCDEFG!" She scolded him.

"Um, we already know the alphabet!" Another guy laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder how half of you got in this school!" Ms. Schtreugel sighed.

[Everyone is at the lockers the next day when Sinjin walks up.]

"Who wants hand sanitizer that smells like berries?" Cat asked. She had a bottle full of the stuff.

"Sure. Squirt me some." Tori said.

"Got any that smell like blood?" Jade asked.

Cat looked through her bag. "No. My brother took it."

"Bummer," Jade sighed.

"Hey, Robbie." Sinjin walked up. "Are you really leaving Hollywood Arts?"

"What?" Cat asked.

"Bye, Sinjin!" Robbie pushed him.

"Aren't you going to the AVPP? In Seattle?" He asked.

"The Aspiring Ventriloquist Performing Program?" Cat asked.

"Goodbye, Sinjin!" Robbie shouted.

"But are you-?"

"GET OUT!" Jade yelled in his face.

"Bye!" Sinjin ran away.

"You guys told him?" Robbie asked.

"No! We didn't!" Tori said.

"Robbie? Is it true?" Cat asked.

"Cat, I-"

"It is, isn't it?" Cat asked. Her eyes filled with tears. "You're leaving? And you weren't even going to tell me?"

"Cat! Don't cry! I was going to tell you! Please, don't cry!" He put his arms around her and moved her hair behind her ears.

She pulled away. She looked at him, and ran away crying.

"Cat!" Robbie ran after her.

[Trina is sitting in front of her teacher.]

The teacher sang out a C. Trina tried to match it, but ended up with a B flat.

"Trina, Trina Trina! You have to control your voice! I need power! More power!" The Russian teacher shouted.

Trina screeched a D flat deafeningly.

"Stop the screaming! Stop!" The teacher yelled. "You are an insult to the Fine Arts!"

"Well!" Trina said offendedly.

[Robbie walked up to Tori during lunch.]

"Cat won't talk to me! She won't even look at me during classes!" He explained.

"I'm so sorry, Robbie. But I can't do anything. This is between you and her. Why don't you go to her house tonight and talk to her?" She said.

"Okay. I'll try." Robbie sighed. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Tori said.

[Cat is sitting on her patio. Robbie walks up and sits down next to her.]

"Cat, I am so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Robbie said.

Cat looked up at him. Her eyes were shiny from tears.

"Come here," Robbie motioned her to scoot closer to him. She did, and leaned on his shoulder, wetting it with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cat asked sadly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know what to say. I was confused too. Confused and scared. Scared of losing you." Robbie pulled her in.

"But Robbie, this is your dream! This is what you want!" Cat sniffed.

"No, it's what I thought I wanted. Sure, opportunities are rare. But love is more rare. And I know what I want now. And it's not the AVPP." Cat looked up into his eyes. "It's you." He said.

Cat smiled and kissed him. She wiggled under his arm and closed her eyes. He looked over at her and closed his eyes too.

And there was nowhere in the world he would rather be.

[Guess where?]

"That's it! I'm not teaching you anymore! You're the worst this class has ever seen!" The Russian teacher spat.

"Rude! I happen to be more talented than all of you!" Trina said.

"You're delusional!" The teacher laughed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"That's it, Ms. Strudel! It's on!" Trina took off her earrings.

"Bring it, Tina!" The teacher shouted.

Trina jumped on the teacher. The teacher wrestled with Trina. They went at it until Principal Helen walked in. They looked up at her.

"It's not what it looks like!" Trina said.

"She attacked me because I said she was off-pitch!" The teacher lied.

"Nuh-Uh!" Trina fought back.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Trina, detention!" Helen shouted. "Streusel, go get cleaned up!"

"Schtreugel!" The teacher corrected her.

"Bless you!" Helen said.

**Thanks for reading, even though it's not very good. But, who wants to see... (drum roll please) the titles of the next 6-story Bade/Bori/Tandre arc? Well, here they are:**

_**Guilt and Regrets**_

_**Can't Take What's Mine**_

_**Gone with the Wind**_

_**When You're Gone**_

_**All I Wanted**_

_**Something More?**_

**Also, I'm releasing _Growing Up with Ms. Valentine, _about Robbie and Cat growing up together. So, Cabbie shippers, if you like my writing, "You better jump right on dis!" - Carly Shay**


End file.
